


Give Me Your

by SweetOrange94



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	Give Me Your

今天是吴世勋轮休回家的日子。

下午的操课一结束，吴世勋回宿舍冲了澡换了身干净衣服，麻利地把杂物打包好后便迫不及待地往家赶。平日里的体能训练，无论是五公里越野还是400米障碍，吴世勋永远位列第一。但都比不上此刻火急火燎的劲儿，战友笑吴世勋是个妻奴，吴世勋也当夸奖似的欣然接受，还忍不住嘚瑟：

“小别胜新婚，你们这些单身贵族是不会懂的。”

临近周末，又恰巧遇上了下班高峰期，半小时了也没能下高架桥。然而，拥堵的路况并没有影响吴世勋的好心情。一想到家里那甜得像蜜的人儿，想到能将他拥入怀中交换一个热情的吻，吴世勋满心满眼只剩下雀跃。电台应景地放着肯尼基的《回家》，舒缓的音符在车内流动，吴世勋气定神闲地随着节奏一下一下敲着方向盘，颇有兴致地猜想着张艺兴见到自己的反应。

算一算时间，吴世勋也有半年没见到张艺兴了。父母留在老家，张艺兴是为了他才到他部队驻地所在的城市工作。这一次回家，吴世勋特地没有事先告诉张艺兴，想给张艺兴一个惊喜。

张艺兴于吴世勋，从前是邻家哥哥，现在是知心爱人。两家的父母是大学同学，在学校的时候本就要好，没想到工作成家之后，在茫茫人海中又成为对门，缘分实属难得，两家亲得就像一家人一般。

张艺兴年长吴世勋三岁，与吴世勋的哥哥吴正宇同岁。吴世勋与张艺兴，一个好动，一个喜静，性格南辕北辙，在家当“小霸王”的吴世勋却颠颠儿的跟在张艺兴后边当“小跟班”。张艺兴出门，吴世勋也要黏着一块去。小跟屁虫惹得吴正宇又好气又好笑，忍不住问吴世勋，谁才是他的哥哥。小跟屁虫像是没发觉哥哥的醋意一样，说自己喜欢艺兴哥哥，又一阵风似的串门去了。

在吴世勋看来，张艺兴又好看又温柔，身上总是香香的，他就是喜欢和艺兴哥哥一起玩。有时候，到了晚上，吴世勋待在张家不愿走，便假装玩得太累以至于在张艺兴床上睡熟了，小手却紧紧地揽着张艺兴的手臂不愿松开，抱也抱不走。来接吴世勋的吴爸爸没了法子，只好留他打扰一晚。

吴世勋是在吴正宇把女朋友带回家吃饭后开始有的危机意识。哥哥交了女朋友，那艺兴哥哥呢？吴世勋手里捏了把汗，少年人懵懂而又炽烈的感情几乎要破土而出。不曾想，当真正面对张艺兴时却又近乡情怯一般，不敢透露分毫。吴世勋假意揶揄哥哥，再装作漫不经心地向张艺兴问出心中所想。

“艺兴哥哥也有女朋友了吗？”

张艺兴自是没有察觉吴世勋的用意，笑着回答没有。

“那……艺兴哥哥有喜欢的人了吗？”

这个问题砸得张艺兴措手不及，张艺兴愣怔了一会儿，然后似乎是想起了谁一般，宠溺又不无无奈地给出肯定的回答。

尽管张艺兴面色如常，吴世勋却从他悄悄变粉的耳尖看出了端倪，心一下子仿佛在柠檬汁里反复浸泡一般，又酸又涩。

吴世勋从张家回来后便一副失魂落魄的样子。这情况还是头一回，吴正宇看了只觉得新鲜。但吴世勋此刻着实无力应付哥哥的调侃，敷衍了几句索性把自己关在房间里。

张艺兴有喜欢的人了。

吴世勋在床上辗转反侧，难以入眠。原以为，只要自己好好长大，就能逐渐追上张艺兴的步伐，缩小两人的距离，最后与他并肩前行。但结果还是自己过于乐观了，时间果然是永远无法跨越的鸿沟。张艺兴喜欢的人会是什么样的呢？应该是与他性格相似，志同道合的人吧。

转眼吴世勋就18岁了，在生日这天，他宣布了一个让周围的人都吃惊的决定——去当兵。吴爸爸最先反应过来，直说当兵好，也好磨磨吴世勋的棱角，炼炼他的心性。听上去似是豁达，声音却不自觉染上沙哑。吴妈妈红了眼眶，吴正宇一时无言。

家中的小霸王突然间长大，对自己的人生做出了第一个重要的决定。本是应该感到欣慰的事情，可一想到，一旦入伍，吴世勋将要有两年不能回家。是一家人捧在心尖上疼的老幺，哪里舍得呢？

饭后，家里的气氛实在沉闷，吴世勋让张艺兴陪自己出去走走。小区附近有一个露天溜冰场，吴世勋以前最喜欢跟着张艺兴和吴正宇来溜旱冰。吴世勋虽然平时神气，但到了溜冰场上就像一只笨拙的小鸭子，摔了可多个屁股墩儿。是张艺兴耐心地牵着吴世勋的手，一步步引导着他，吴世勋后来才能“驰骋”溜冰场。

两人坐在溜冰场旁的石凳上，感慨着十年时光如白驹过隙。吴世勋不敢光明正大地直盯着张艺兴看，只能用余光偷偷瞄着。他当然不是为了散步才把张艺兴约出来的，他还在犹豫，不知道该不该将自己的心意传达给对方。

一年了，从未听见张艺兴提起过他喜欢的人，也从未见到那人在张艺兴的生活留下任何痕迹。吴世勋也曾向吴正宇打探过，吴正宇却表示对此事毫不知情。难不成张艺兴一直都是单相思？想到这，吴世勋既吃味又心疼张艺兴——单相思有多苦，他再清楚不过。

“艺兴哥哥……”自己的唐突会得到原谅吗？吴世勋紧张得连声音都止不住颤抖。

“嗯？怎么了，小勋？”

“我……我喜欢艺兴哥哥！”

尽管春分已过，天气转暖，入夜总归会凉一些。晚风拂过，树叶沙沙作响。吴世勋手心沁出了汗，如擂的心跳声几乎要淹没他的听觉。

张艺兴几乎要怀疑自己幻听——原以为那份晦涩的心情永远只能作为秘密深埋心底，没想到……没想到吴世勋先翻开了未来的第一页。

“小勋……不要开玩笑。”但万一是自己自作多情了呢？张艺兴不敢肯定。

“我知道艺兴哥哥有喜欢的人。但……但还是想将自己的心情传达给艺兴哥哥。我喜欢你，是喝巧克力奶茶时会想你，看星星时会想你，做喜欢的事情时会想到你的，那种喜欢。”

未曾宣之于口的心情猝不及防地得到回应，张艺兴的大脑霎时间仿佛失去了指挥行动的能力，整个人像根木头一样杵在原地，只有瞪圆的双眼表达着难以置信。

见张艺兴沉默不语，吴世勋一下子失去了所有勇气，慌张地攥住张艺兴的袖口，再开口竟带着自己都没有察觉的哭腔：“艺兴哥哥，你讨厌我了吗……”

张艺兴跑到外太空的三魂七魄登时归位，他手忙脚乱地抱住吴世勋，急切地向吴世勋寻求着相信的勇气。

“我真的没有在做梦对吗？小勋……是喜欢我的？”

吴世勋也不管三七二十一了，他更用力地回抱住张艺兴，一遍又一遍在张艺兴耳边重复着肯定的答案。

张艺兴哭得很狼狈。他一度认为，自己对吴世勋的感情是对吴世勋的一种玷污，他从来没有想过，或者说，他根本不敢将这份喜欢透露分毫。现在，他可以无所顾忌地向吴世勋倾诉自己的喜欢，而他们的心意是相通的，多么幸运。

吴世勋到家时，张艺兴正在洗澡。听着浴室里传来哗哗的流水声，吴世勋有些心猿意马。但鸳鸯浴也不急于一时，吴世勋好整以暇地在浴室外守株待兔。

张艺兴再次紧了紧睡袍的腰带，甫一推开门走出去，还未看清面前闪现的人影，便被拦腰扛了起来，脑袋直冲下，张艺兴不禁低声惊呼——

“宝贝儿别怕，是我。”吴世勋安抚地拍了拍张艺兴的屁股，笑嘻嘻地说道。

张艺兴被放到床上时，仍是惊魂未定的模样，胸膛起伏着，脸颊因为浴室里的蒸汽而粉扑扑的。吴世勋的心软得一塌糊涂，讨好地啄吻着张艺兴的脸颊和嘴唇。

“你吓死我了……”张艺兴委屈地搡了一把吴世勋，却没使出多少力气。

吴世勋赶紧把人搂在怀里哄，再三保证不会再搞“突然袭击”，并且乐意接受惩罚，让张艺兴怎么开心怎么来。张艺兴轻哼一声，在吴世勋的脖颈处咬了一口，直到留下牙印才算满意地让事情翻篇。

两人已有半年没有见面，此时身体紧贴，呼吸滚烫，形成足以燎原的火势，空气里的暧昧一下就被点燃。

张艺兴身上的香气一阵阵地缠绕着吴世勋，吴世勋任由情欲在脑中占领高地。

“艺兴哥哥，我好想你。”

两人交往之后，吴世勋撒起娇来更是得心应手。年龄长幼是什么，他不管，都是“宝贝儿”“宝宝”的叫张艺兴。只有在求欢的时候，才会像以前一样，用黏糊糊的小奶音喊“艺兴哥哥”，张艺兴对此从来都是没辙没辙的。

所以，即使是27岁的吴世勋，杀手锏一出，张艺兴顿时就酥了半边身子，只有城门大开束手就擒的份儿。

吴世勋在部队，提高的除了耐力，还有效率。吴世勋三两下剥光了自己，然后去解张艺兴的睡袍。脱内裤的时候，张艺兴主动抬起屁股方便吴世勋动作。待内裤脱下，张艺兴再顺势把腿向两边尽可能地敞开，毫无保留地将私处展露于吴世勋眼前。

其实张艺兴也想吴世勋想得紧，可他在情事方面向来腼腆，几乎很少有主动的时候。吴世勋也不强求，毕竟他也爱极了张艺兴羞赧的模样。

张艺兴在床上这么大胆还是头一回，吴世勋短暂的惊讶过后便是满心的欢喜。他俯下身，一边把住白嫩的腿根啃咬着大腿内侧的软肉，一边用沾了润滑剂的手指去按揉那粉嘟嘟的小口。

张艺兴臊得要哭了，难为情地捂住自己羞得通红的脸蛋。他也不知道为什么自己的柔韧度能够这么好，每次都能迎合着吴世勋将双腿张得更开。

蜜穴又湿又紧，像温暖的沼泽似的，贪婪地吞食着吴世勋的手指。吴世勋眸光微暗，抽出手指，像是品尝琼浆玉露一般，将手指吸得“嗞嗞”作响，引来张艺兴的轻颤。吴世勋转而换上自己早已硬挺的性器，一寸寸进入他魂牵梦萦的温柔乡。

硕大的龟头将将进入，温热的软肉便层层叠叠地裹上来，热情地嘬吸着性器。吴世勋忍不住骂了一个单字，张艺兴赶忙捂住吴世勋的嘴。吴世勋笑弯了眼，从善如流地握住张艺兴纤细的手腕，在其柔嫩的手心印下一个吻。

在部队里粗放惯了的吴世勋很快就原形毕露——两手放肆地抓揉着张艺兴的乳肉，时而磨搓乳头，时而抠弄乳尖。下身凶狠地挺动着，沉甸甸的囊袋拍红了白皙的臀肉，浓密的耻毛扎得张艺兴的私处又痒又麻。

快感涌向张艺兴的四肢百骸，粗壮的性器在体内横冲直撞，他只能发出断断续续的呻吟，声音像小奶猫的爪子似的，挠痒痒一样软乎乎地抓挠着吴世勋的心脏。

克制不住的，抽插愈发激烈，两人在极乐之中沉沦。张艺兴先受不住，泪眼朦胧地下意识想去揪吴世勋的头发。奈何吴世勋留着板寸，张艺兴无从下手，转而揪住吴世勋的耳朵，但终究也舍不得用力。

吴世勋觉得这样的张艺兴实在带劲儿，一口气顶得更深。张艺兴感觉自己已经到了极限，甬道一下一下抽搐着，前端很快坚持不住射出了股股白浊。

湿软的小穴一下之间绞紧，吴世勋多想在这温柔乡中再多缠绵一会儿，终归是抵不住花心热情的吸吮，浓稠的精液就这样喷射出来，狠狠地浇灌了饥渴的花心。

张艺兴哭得眼角绯红，脸颊上都布满了泪水。吴世勋总是懂得怜香惜玉的。细致地吻去人儿的泪珠，然后把人儿抱去浴室。

早晨的曦光透过窗缝暖暖地探进来，餍足的吴世勋懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，睡眼惺忪地手臂往旁边捞了一把，不曾想捞了个空。吴世勋倏地睁开眼，发现张艺兴不知何时已经起床，并不在房内。

张艺兴正在准备早餐，围裙的细绳系在柳腰上更显得不盈一握。萝卜糕煎得火候正好，扑鼻的香味让张艺兴情不自禁哼起了歌。谁知装好碟一转身，就看见吴世勋只穿着件子弹头内裤倚在冰箱旁，不知道看了多久。

“你……你怎么不穿衣服？”

张艺兴不敢多看，逃似的躲过吴世勋的怀抱，却还是在餐桌旁被吴世勋“逮住”拥入怀中。吴世勋将脑袋埋在张艺兴的颈侧，呢喃着腻人的情话，身下的火热却得寸进尺地贴着张艺兴的臀缝慢慢地蹭。吴世勋身上带着晨起时特有的缱绻的气息，张艺兴被包裹着，身子一点点软了下去，像要融化的冰淇淋蛋糕，散发着香甜的气味。

“艺兴哥哥，我饿了。”

张艺兴像是没听懂吴世勋的暗示一样，让他去洗手吃早餐。

早上发情的人可没有这么好打发，更何况是饿了半年的人。吴世勋一把横抱起张艺兴，直接往卧室走。

“早餐！”张艺兴小幅度扑腾着腿，挣扎着要下来。

“先吃甜点。”

吴世勋理不直气也壮地说。


End file.
